The present invention is directed toward a protective cover for a boat propeller shaft and a method for protecting the same, and more particularly, toward a cover and method for protecting the propeller shaft and gears within the lower gear housing while the boat is being stored.
When boats are sitting out of the water and the propellers are uncovered, the propellers are exposed to damage. Small nicks or blemishes in a propeller can substantially reduce efficiency. Propellers also present a risk of injury to people when the boat is out of water. That is, the blades of the propeller, if left uncovered may injure a person who comes in contact with the propeller inadvertently. Furthermore, propellers may be expensive or of a unique design so that special care should be given to them. Therefore, propellers are often removed before a boat is stored and are stored separately because they do require special care and should be protected separately. Furthermore, the risk of injury to people is reduced.
A problem which occurs when a boat propeller is removed, however, is that the propeller shaft and gears of the lower gear housing are exposed to water, dirt, and possible damage. Again, a person may be injured by the protruding propeller shaft. Another problem is that water from rain or condensation within the gears may, during the winter months, turn into ice, causing damage to the propeller shaft and gears. The dirt and debris may also cause damage to the gears. Therefore, the lower gear housing should also be removed, covered, and stored separately.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,345 discloses a propeller cover which completely encloses and locks the propeller without removing it from the boat so that the entire propeller is protected from damage and theft. The problem with this cover is that it is in two pieces which do not seal so that dirt and water may enter the cover and possibly damage the propeller. Another problem with the design of this cover is that it is large and bulky, thereby possibly creating a space problem when storing.